Rez Mendoza: Super Soldier
January 17, 2032 The wall of the Bank of America flew open, Rez landed on the door of a cop car. He ran to his house. As he kicked open the front door, his mother saw the bag of cash in his hand. "Honey, did you just steal all of that money" her voice breaking, tears falling down her face "I can't lose you like we lost dad" Rez replied A SWAT unit knocked him in the head, putting him into steel cuffs. He regained vision as his mother fell to the floor. Rez tried to escape the grip of the SWAT units but had no luck. "Let me go!" Rez yelled, fighting to help his dying mother. "She's dying! Get off of me!!!" May 22, 2039: Youth Outpost Dryland surroundings, dust flying off of the grain-like ground of the Outskirts. Rez sat in his room, his gray eyes had red marks around them. His face had the look of little sleep. Rez was fighting the sleep his body so recklessly depended on. He felt weak, his mind full of things that haunted him; the death of his mother. The memory played in his head every day, reminding him that he could have done something. But he just remembered her lingering, clinging onto the little life she had left, then watched her son get dragged into a squad car. Rez hated what he had to do to keep his mother alive a little bit longer. He looked back at his 13-year-old self, a young boy who was not ready to say goodbye to his last parent, to his current 20-year-old self, a super-soldier who died, but returned in the time of war. He was born a year before World War 3, yet he had always wanted to serve his country. His routine was insane! He woke up, got breakfast with his ferret, Riley, he would then see the new students, perform dangerous tricks, and if there was a mission, he would be somewhere, stealing weapons from invaders or blowing up their hideouts. Riley was about two years old, a cute white ferret with small brown spots on his back. Rez saved him two years ago when he took a Survival Valor challenge. He had to survive in the woods for six months. Riley was under a poison oak grove. Riley was the reason that Rez would live through the challenge. September 11, 2039: Tv's across the world, each playing the same message. This was a reminder that there was still a war going on, but this year was different. This year, it was a good message. People all over the world cheered, listening to the end of the war play on their television screens. The third World War was officially over... 3 months later: November 24, 2039 While the world was at peace, for a few weeks, some people believed the war should have continued. Sadly, even Rez felt the war was not over. His memories of shooting, raiding, and driving people back, they haunted him, along with other things. Now that the war was over, Rez visited his mother often. "I won this war, Mom." Rez choked, tears forming in his eyes "I did this for you." With his schedule of avoiding armed protestors, Rez was usually at Youth Outpost. In his work station, he designed more weapons just in case there were to be another World War. Rez always felt a slight bit of fear in his life, but it kept him alive.